


Confection Confessions

by VisceralComa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brothels, F/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Prostitution, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: Her name was Marguerite but she went by Candy when she found employment.  It made her chuckle because she knew what she had to do to survive. It was less funny when the Iron Bull walked into her place of employment. She wasthatCandy.





	1. Chapter 1

Her name was funnily enough Marguerite.  Her father called her Peggy.  Her mother called her a mistake and a whore. Which was also funny when she ended up as a whore and adopted the name Candy when she found employment.  It made her chuckle because she knew what she had to do to survive, and if that meant spreading her legs then so be it. 

It became less funny when the Iron Bull walked into the Confectionate.

She was  _that_  Candy. 

"Oh f-" she censored herself.  Crass language wasn't allowed on the main floor. 

She looked at her coworkers in the brothel. None of them went by Candy, not even before she joined up.  A shocker when the theme was clearly there. Confectionate? It was begging for some sort of confection nickname. 

It's not like she could have gone for Jolly Rancher or Jawbreaker, they didn't have either in Thedas. Out of context they didn't sound confection-y.  Thus leading to her almost hilariously generic work name, Candy. 

The others were Honey, Taffy, Caramel, Gummy, Cookie, Brittle, and Minty. Each of them had a theme and color scheme. Taffy was blue. Minty green.  Gummy was a deep reddish pink. Brittle was brown. Honey wore yellow, almost gold like colors. Caramel wore brown and gold. Cookie was a lovely golden and beige.  Cream wore mostly off whites as well.  There was also the Chocolate triplets.  Milk, dark, and white in corresponding colors as well. 

Which left...Candy with little choice. There was already too many golds, yellows, and whites. If she wanted to stand out, she had to pick something different and eye popping. She wasn't fond of pink but she took up the mantle, even using imported Tevinter hair dyes to get that perfect pastel pink color in her curled hair to match her lacey and frilly pink clothes. 

The entirety of Confectionate was beautifully pastel and sweet. They had candies and sweets to fit their theme.  Hot chocolate was served with a platter of little cakes. 

Her debut was nothing to write home about. Some Orlesian noble came in, presumably a regular, and asked for something "new" and she was called up. 

Candy learned to put up an act.  Sweet innocent and surprised virgins at first meeting her clients, and then shock and a twinge of pain in bed.  Then at all subsequent visits, she cooed and took care of her patron. It was exactly like dating men with low self esteem.  

She wore the frilly dresses, the lacquered makeup, and played up her saccharine voice. She got two royals out of every five and that was not bad. She had enough to live, to buy food from the cafe and pay for her own room. 

But that all changed when the Iron Bull walked through those doors and his single eyed gaze fell on her. 

 _Shit, he loves the color pink_. Candy chewed on her bottom lip as he beckoned her forward.  Flushing, she walked over in her little heels and batted her lashes at him. The rest of the Chargers were there as well. She spied Krem enamored with Caramel, who was all long legs, warm skin, and a big rack.  

"You're new." Iron Bull peered down at her.

She was tiny, short, rounder than most of the other women. At first they had thought her a noble, and were pleased when she asked for work. She wasn't a virgin but she could play the part very well. 

Candy held out the tray of candies, little hard sugar coated pink taffy, butterscotch tabs, and chocolate covered bread sticks.

"Hardly, messere. I've been working here for six months now,"

Iron Bull cringed. "Drop the voice, would ya? I'm not like the Orlesian nobles you see." He assured her. 

"That is yet to be seen. Shall you sample more _Candy_?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh what the heck did I just word vomit up?
> 
> MCIT that is actually Canon, that's what I vomitted up.
> 
> One shot series probably. I have nothing planned. But the idea tickled me enough to delay sleep. So I dumped it out for a quick post.
> 
> Mayamelissa helped me with this.


	2. Chapter 2

The Iron Bull eyed the room he stepped into. With his dark brown harness on his shoulder, billowing black and faded yellow stripped trousers, and light grey scar marred skin; he was a huge contrast to the room.  

The walls were pink. The throw rugs were a embroidered damask pattern of pink, white, and golden silks. The windows were covered in frilly white and orchid pink curtains.

The bedframe in the center of the room was of a white oak with an Orlesian feather mattress dressed in white sheets. A thick pink cotton feather stuffed blanket on top the bed.  At the head bed was a mountain of pillows. Two large rectangular ones in a decorative pink case with white frills. Then numerous and different shaped pillows surrounded those two. A bolster, neck, ruffled, and flanged pillow were among them. But the oddest one, and one he'd never seen before, was one almost as long as a body and just as puffed up as the others.  Each pillow was in the same pink and white coloring, some with deeper pink, others with touches of gold. The bed also had lacey and sheer white curtains all around. 

Beside the bed was a large white chest with the word "pillow chest" written on the side of it. Beside that was a small white oak writing desk. On the other side of the room was where Candy had walked toward, where the tinkling sound of a rune activating and what sounded like wind with something so saccharine wafting in the air, it made his teeth ache. 

"What is that?" He asked as Candy pulled a small fluff of pinkish clouds from a porcelain bowl with a dwarven rune. He hadn't thought her a mage, so whatever the enchantment was, made that. 

"It's Cotton Candy. Try some, Messere." She held it out to him. 

He had to dip his head down, careful of his horns, to eat it. He could have grabbed it, but he wanted to test something. 

Candy didn't flinch, or give him any lingering looks when he entered the brothel. She walked around him as though familiar. A look of recognition had passed over her and he'd caught her almost slur.  It'd been months since his last visit to Confectionate, but she was definitely new. 

Yet, she walked around completely unperturbed by a Qunari. Especially one as big as him. She wasn't shocked and short of her almost slur, she showed no outward reaction that was different. He would have considered her a nobody, except Minty was the one who alerted him. Minty was a viddathari and Ben Hassrath, like Gatt but one that used his body to lure Orlesians. There was plenty of gossip spoken amongst the best of prostitutes. Minty was one of them. 

Candy said things. Odd things. Dangerous things she shouldn't know. 

Bull let his tongue roll out and wrapped around her fingers, sucking on the fluffy pink cotton that melted as soon as it hit his mouth. That was new. 

He waited to see if there was any poison he could detect, but it was completely sugar. 

Her heavily weighed down lashes fluttered when he released her fingers with a pop.  No reaction to his insinuation. Not even when he sucked a lot longer than the sugar lasted. "Sweet." 

"I imagine so." She beamed, and went to grab more, but he stilled her hand. 

"I don't want that kind of Candy anymore." His voice rumbled. He expected her to flush, fluster, or blush. Anything, but she smiled. She was amused by his antics. 

A throat cleared, pulled them away from each other's gaze. 

"Five royals, messere." Baroness Brittle reminded. 

"Speak to my lieutenant downstairs." He dismissed. Baroness nodded, and closed the door, leaving him alone with her. 

"Hmm, I suppose I should bring out the toys then, Messere?" 

"Call me the Iron Bull." He sat down at the bed, surprisingly it did not whine or creak under his weight. Good solid bed. "And toys?" 

"Don't be coy, Messere Bull." Her innocent act dropped. While she hadn't been giggling and had dropped the overly sweet voice when asked, this was different. Her smile turned teasing, her shoulders squared and there was a glint in her eye. "Or do you wish to unwrap me to find out?"

Unwrapping, he didn't mind. Especially considering how soft her dress look. The petticoats he spied were cotton, yet he spied the silk and satin lining. Not to mention her corset had silk lined tabs, and lace.  He pulled her close and her lips twitched. 

He was here to learn what she knew, but he didn't mind taking advantage of her services. He was still paying her. 

He slid his hands down her shoulders.  She didn't shiver in anticipation, but watched patiently as he admired the cloth, embroidering.  Even the color and scent of her clothes were to be admired. 

The entirety of Confectionate had an overly flowery and sweet scent.  But her clothes - her skin had a subtle hint of spice, cocoa, and leather. Like she'd just finished polishing something. Bull mentally snorted. 

Fingers pinching each tab of her corset released her bosom. 

They'd been pressed tight against her chest and presented for all to see.  He figured her brassiere was stuffed, but as her corset came loose, he realized how wrong he was. Her breasts were heavy and large. They sagged down with their weight yet maintained their shape. They didn't droop. Though he spied the points of her nipples aimed down. 

His throat rumbled with appreciation. 

"Go ahead." Candy suggested, while releasing her breasts from the confines of her brassiere, even from under the rest of her dress. 

That was... impressive. 

"I know what  _you_ need, the Iron Bull." 

"What I need?" 

"You need someone firm, someone to keep you on edge and someone to take care of you.  You do all of that for your Chargers, but who does it for you? No one." She spoke while cradling his head to her bosom. 

"And how do you know that?" 

"I'm a whore.  I have to be able to read people, what they want versus what they  _need._ And right now, you want to suck on my breasts, but what you  _need_ is for me to  **order** you to suck on them."

He chuckled, but played along. He opened his mouth, and once again let his tongue drop.  He sucked one nipple in, intending on teasing it, but all thought escaped him when her fingers.  Those perfect lacquered nails scrapped along the base of his horns where he couldn't reach. 

This time his chest and throat rumbled. He practically purred as she did it, alternating between scratching and massaging. 

A shiver crept down his spine as he lowered himself to his knees on the floor to give them both better access.  Her to his horns, and him to her breasts. 

There was a part of him that kept his guard up. Ready for a knife at his throat, or his back, but not once did she. Didn't mean he didn't enjoy this. This was her job afterall. 

"Less thinking, Messere Bull." She whispered, as one hand slipped from his horns. He saw from his vision she went to grab something. 

His shoulders tensed and he snatched her wrist.  What she'd grabbed clattered to the floor, breaking.  It was a porcelain container.  The scent of spices and oils hit him. He looked down to see spiced cocoa butter.  _Horn balm._ Where? He looked up at her questioning. 

"The skin around your horns look very dry, Messere. I thought to moisturize it for you." 

"Where'd you get horn balm?" Bull asked. 

"Horn balm?" Candy sounded genuinely surprised. 

Where had a human even found horn balm this far south? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late night, half asleep written chapter. Enjoy... I guess?


End file.
